So What Lily
by Karkinos
Summary: Momentos en la vida de la pequeña del clan Potter.Desde su infancia a su estancia en Hogwarts.La traviesa pelirroja tiene mucho que ofrecer al mundo, no quiere ser una sombra bajo sus hermanos.Ella demuestra ser fuerte desde el dia de su nacimiento. :D
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia van a tratar sobre Lily Luna, primero su infancia, luego su estancia en Hogwarts y luego bueno..eso ya vendrá. :D Espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y tal yo lo hago sin ánimo de lucro :P.

Siempre creí más en el vínculo entr Ginny y Luna que en el de Hermione y Ginny.

**Ojos**

Ginny se tocaba la tripa con la mano derecha y sonreía mientras Luna le estaba relatando su viaje a Australia. Reía con las expresiones de su amiga a carcajada limpia. Siempre le divertía estar con ella, era una buena amiga, la mejor.

Llevo la taza de té a sus labios y casi se atraganta cuando la rubia le empezó a imitar la cara de Rolf cuando su padre se puso a hacer la danza de la lluvia desnudo para atraer a un grupo de Skopis australianos.

.- ¡¡Dios Luna!! ¡Cómo hecho de menos esos veranos que nos pegamos viajando tu y yo!.- rió la pelirroja.

.- Ya habrá tiempo Gin.- la rubia se acercó a la enorme tripa de su amiga.- Y esta dulzura tendrá tiempo de acompañarnos en alguno.¿Verdad que si, pequeña?

.- ¿Pequeña? Esta criatura me está poniendo como un tonel, rezo porque no crezca más, sino voy a parecer una morsa y tendré que andar arrastrándome.- rió la pelirroja

.- Bueno, es porque se tiene que poner hermosa.- tocó suavemente el pelo de su amiga.- Tendrá tu cabello y pecas, pero los ojos serán míos, grandes y curiosos.

.-¿Y cómo será eso?

.- Le dije a un narggle que se lo susurrase al óvulo cuando me fui para Australia al principio de tu embarazo.- respondió soñadora.- No te lo dije porque supuse que te enfadarías.

.- Estás loca.- terminó riéndose Ginny.

_**Un mes después....**_

Tras toda la noche, duros empujones, gritos a su marido y un hermano inconsciente, la pequeña Lily Luna Potter se encontraba entre los brazos de su madre durmiendo. Ginny miraba a su bebé con amor mientras que su marido la abrazaba y su hermano Ron (que tenía una venda en la cabeza) les hacía una foto.

James y Albus se encontraban en la casa con Los señores Weasleys y Hermione, que se los habían llevado, viendo que la cosa se iba a alargar. La niña se había hecho de rogar. Pero había merecido la pena. De pronto, en el pasillo se escuchó una gran explosión y unos pasos apresurados, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una rubia se asomó por ella sonriendo.

Traía un ramo de flores y una gran caja de madera. Su ropa estaba llena de hollín, al igual que sus mejillas. Su gorro estaba medio quemado y las botas llenas de barro. Sabían que estaba de misión en Grecia junto con su marido, y le habían enviado un telegrama diciendo que Ginny se había puesto de parto.

Se imaginaron que no llegaría puesto que normalmente su paradero era difícil de hallar y Ron dijo que era una tontería mandarle algo, que ya la avisarían, ante eso Ginny rugió que lo mandasen y acto seguido le tiró el teléfono de la habitación a la cabeza, Ron quedó tieso en el suelo, y fue George quien lo tuvo que mandar.

Y ahí estaba ella, había llegado para ver el nacimiento de su aijada a tiempo, técnicamente. Dejó la caja en el suelo y se acercó sonriente entregándole el ramo a un ojeroso y cansado Harry, al cual apartó delicadamente de la cama para ocupar su sitio.

.- ¿No ha abierto los ojos, verdad?.- susurró en el oído de Ginny, a lo cual ésta negó con la cabeza. La rubia acercó su cara a la del bebé y le dio un besito en la nariz, ante la atenta mirada de todos.- Despierta princesita.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la cama despacio, la niña comenzó a bostezar y poco a poco abrió unos grandes y hermosos ojos de color chocolate, igual de soñadores que los de su madrina, solo que no eran azules. Luna le tendió un dedo el cual la bebé apretó.

.-¿No que iban a ser iguales que tus ojos?.- preguntó Ron con una mueca socarrona mientras acariciaba a Ginny. Se le había pegado un poco el escepticismo de Hermione para con la rubia.

.- Y lo son, iguales que cuando yo era bebe.-sonrió la rubia.

.- Pero son chocolates, no azules.

.- ¿Crees que soy masoca?.- preguntó con desconcierto la rubia.- Entonces Harry acusaría a Gin-Gin de adulterio Ronald.

Los cuatro adultos largaron a reír, mientras que un bebé los miraba con curiosidad.

**:D**

**RR! (al botoncito del centro lalalala) si no hay rr no actualizo :) un besito**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a **Josy red,** y a **Darynka Malfoy **por sus rr...A toda la gente que no deja uno ..snif...snif...que lo dejen!! Muajaja :P

La dueña de la manada.

Una leona hace lo que sea por cuidar a sus crías. Cuando nacen, las protege para que el macho no se las coma, se preocupa de protegerlas bajo cualquier circunstancia, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida en el intento.

Harry miraba a Ginny y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar el documental que habían visto días atrás; su esposa era una leona ,era la mejor leona de cualquier manada.

Como todas las tardes la familia Potter se iba a un parquecito situado al lado de su casa, donde todas las mamás llevaban a sus pequeños para que jugasen. Harry rodeó a su esposa con su brazo fuerte por los hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sus hijos mayores llevaban una pelota de fútbol y la pequeña Lily que ya contaba con tres años los seguía con su cubo y sus palas, pidiendo que la esperasen.

Harry sonrió ante la escena, perfecta. Miró los ojos de su mujer que estaban centrados en que sus hijos no cruzasen sin darse de la mano y mirar hacia los lados para que un coche no los atropellase, siempre alerta por sus pequeños, dispuesta a actuar si era necesario, cuidando de sus cachorros ante los peligros de la selva. James paró y tomó de la mano a Lily. Albus la cogió por los hombros, cruzaron rápido y mirando a los lados.

.- Bien hecho.- susurró Ginny, la tensión de sus hombros se relajó. Tomó a su marido de la mano y lo besó.- Te quiero.

.- Y yo a ti pecosita.- Sonrió el ojiverde, le pareció escuchar un suave ronroneo de parte de ella.

Se sentaron en un banco donde podían vigilar tranquilamente a sus hijos. James y Albus se fueron a un extremo para jugar con la pelota, sin embargo, Lily cogió su cubo y sus palas y empezó a jugar con la arena, pero la tranquilidad de la pequeña pelirroja se vio alterada por un grupo de tres muchachos, que le quitaron los juguetes y empezaron a jugar ellos.

Los hermanos Potter se acercaron a sus padres, que miraron atentos la escena.

.- Mamá, voy a ir a defenderla.- dijo James serio entregándole el balón a su hermano Albus.

.- ¡¡Yo también quiero ir!!.- gritó Albus.

Harry también se había levantado, dispuesto a defender a su princesita del ataque de esos tres horribles niños, cuando la voz calmada de Ginny los paró.

.- Ninguno va a hacer nada, dejadla tranquila, ella sabrá defenderse.- Acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió. Los tres varones estaban tensos, Harry no se explicaba como esa leona no defendía su cachorro más indefenso y pequeño, aun así esperó y la reacción de "la más indefensa" no se hizo esperar. Lily tomó una de sus palas y con determinación les golpeó a los niños en la cabeza, despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles salir corriendo en busca de sus madres. La pequeña recogió sus trastos y se encaminó hacia su madre, quien la veía con una sonrisa, cuando llegó a su lado la abrazó.

.- ¡¡No hay maneda de jubar en eszte padque mami!!- suspiró la chiquilla.

.- ¡Vaya Lily!.- exclamó James revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana.

.- A partir de ahora tendré cuidado cuando le quite sus cosas.- susurró Albus.

La pequeña los miró con una sonrisa, mientras que su madre la cargaba en brazos.

.- Aunque sea la más pequeña, también hay que darle la oportunidad de que aprenda a defenderse sola.- sonrió Ginny mientras besaba la mejilla de su hija. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar seguida de James.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no se movía todavía del sitio, reaccionó cuando sintió una mano pequeña rodeando la suya, bajó la vista y encontró la mirada seria de su hijo Albus.

.- Mamá lleva razón papi.- dijo serio, luego bajó la cabecita y dijo casi riendo.- La mayoría de las leonas tienen una vida solitaria y tienen que aprender a defenderse ante los depredadores, que mayormente son los leones macho.

Harry alzó a su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

.- Eres un niño muy listo, Albus.- lo abrazó más fuerte y echó a andar.

Por el camino le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que había dicho su pequeño y no le gustó nada lo que le vino a la imaginación, una jauría de leones queriendo apresar a su linda cachorrita, luego los leones se convirtieron en chicos, pero estos no querían quitarle unas simples palas, sino la inocencia a su santísima pequeña, y el no estaría allí para defenderla. Se puso pálido y el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando atravesó la puerta de su casa, llamó a su esposa.

.- Cariño, he decidido que nuestra hija nunca vaya a Hogwarts.

Hasta aquí el drabble, espero que les haya gustado, un beso grande

**RR! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gruvbly-Plunks**

No le gustaba ir con su madre y sus tías de comida al parque, quedaban con sus hijas para independizarse un poco de los hombres. Cada una cocinaba algo y lo llevaba, la única que siempre llevaba lo mismo era Ginny, un chocolate caliente (aunque estuvieran en pleno Aogsto, como en esa ocasión) y un gran bizcocho, para Lily, eso era lo único bueno de la quedada, pero ebido a una diferencia de opiniones con su madre (sobre si ir o no ir a la "insoportable comida" le había privado de él)

Ahora tenía que aguantar a su prima Victoire que le manoseaba los rojizos y desordenados rizos para hacerle peinados horteras, sin su delicioso trozo de pastel, que su prima pequeña Molly se comía con paciencia delante de ella para darle envidia. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que odiaba era juntarse con su prima Rose (una niña resabiada "como lo era su madre a esa edad" según su tío George), que además ese año iniciaría Hogwarts y estaba más insoportable que nunca. Roxanne era con la única que se llevaba muy bien y ese día no había podido ir.

Caminó hacia el lago enfurruñada dándole patadas a las piedras y deseando estar con sus hermanos y su padre pescando, en vez de estar allí. Su tío Charley estaba con ellos, que había ido dos semanas de vacaciones a Inglaterra y a ella le gustaba escuchar las historias de su padrino sobre los dragones de allí. Se apoyó en la baranda del verdoso y maloliente lago mirando a los patos que se acercaban para pedir pan.

.- ¡Prima! ¿Por qué tan deprimida? ¿Es que acaso no te lo pasas bien?.- Rose se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

.- Estaba buscando Gruvbly-Plunks .- comentó Lily, era la típica clase de comentarios que había heredado de su madrina, ya que al igual que ella, le fascinaban esas animales misteriosos.- Luna me habló de ellos la última vez que vino con Lorcan y Lissander a casa.

.- ¿Otra vez con eso? .- rió Rose.- Eso no existe. Mi mamá me dijo que a veces a Luna se le va la cabeza y se inventa seres....

.- Rose, cállate.- Se volvió la pelirroja.- Dile a tu madre que por si no lo sabía, ella es una de las más famosas biólogas del mundo mágico....

.- Ya pero muchas especies de las que habla todavía no son reales, a saber si no ha falsificado las que publicó en su libro.- La cortó la castaña con una sonrisa de superioridad, no podía creer que su pequeña prima fuese tan crédula.

.- No te metas con ella.- Lily la empujó.- Luna es una gran bióloga, y además a mi nunca me mentiría.- Sonrió, de repente, una idea acudió a su mente.

.- ¿A no? ¿Y me puedes demostrar, por favor, la existencia de los Gruvbly-Plunks?- hizo una pausa para luego añadir riendo.- A no...Que no existen...

.- ¡¡¡Si existen!!! .- Gritó la pelirroja, esta vez se había enfadado.- Mira, para verlos...

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿¿Te quieres callar?? Si Sigues así no te lo diré.-sonrió con suficiencia Lily.

Y Rose, como aparte del escepticismo de su madre también había heredado su curiosidad por aprender, se calló para ver si podía ver a los Gruvbly-Plunks que decía poder ver su prima

.- Tienes que saltar el cerco del lago e inclinarte sobre el agua, porque son unos animales que viven en el agua, pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque hacen que si miras tu reflejo, te enamores de él y te tires al agua y mueras ahogado...Es lo que le pasó a Narciso, el de la mitología...

.- Si griega Lily, lo sé, antes que tú así que no hace falta que me lo expliques.

Las dos primas saltaron el cerco. Rose miró a su prima que ya estaba inclinada sobre el agua verdosa del lago del parque. Algo escéptica todavía, se inclinó con algo de asco pues iba a mancharse los pantalones con barro y cacas de pato, suspiró, pensó que su prima Lily era un poco guarra al inclinarse sin pudor, como un chico y sin preocuparse por manchar su ropa.

.- No veo nada Lily, me has engañado.- dijo Rose escudriñando el agua.

.- Es que tienes que acercarte más.

Esta vez Rose se armó de valor y casi pegó la nariz al agua en silencio, concentrándose en su reflejo para ver si veía algo, tal era su concentración que no vio como su prima alargaba la mano y la empujaba al agua verde, a la cual cayó de cabeza, tras pegar un grito que se escuchó en todos los lados del parque.

Lilý empezó a reírse pero al ver que su prima gritaba que un Gruvbly-Plunk la había cogido, mezclado con gritos de socorro, pero su risa se acabó al tener enfrente a su madre y sus tías. Sonrió con cara de ángel y ayudó a su prima a salir de ahí. Su tía Hermione la seco y se la llevó llorando, no sin antes claro, mirar a Lily malamente y sugerirle a Ginny que tenía que amaestrar a esa fierecilla que había heredado el típico humor Weasley. Las demás miraron a la niña, y esperaron una explicación.

.- Yo...- sonrió la niña con inocencia.- Yo solo estaba con ella y un Gruvbly-Plunk se la quiso llevar.

Ante aquello, las mujeres negaron con la cabeza y se marcharon, sabían que las dos niñas no se llevaban muy bien, por tener ambas un carácter muy diferente, muchas veces las habían intentado juntar, pero si las niñas no se gustaban, poco podían hacer ellas, "Cuando sean más mayores cambiarán" vaticinó la Señora Weasley convencida una vez.

Lily saltó la vaya con calma y se dirigió hacia su madre que la esperó con una sonrisa, una vez a su lado, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la niña.

.- Cuando lleguemos a casa estarás sin televisión y sin quiddicth una semana,- tras un breve pausa rió con ganas.- además tendrás que escribirle a Luna dándole las gracias y contándole lo que has hecho, se lo debes.- paró y miró a su hija.- Me parece bien que defiendas a Luna, y se que no aguantas a tu prima Rose, pero hoy no debías haber hecho eso.

.- A veces no se si es que me lees la mente o simplemente que lo sabes todo...¿Eres como una especie de Dios o algo así?

.- Te sorprendería saber la respuesta Lilian.- sonrió Ginny.- Solo espero que tu tío Ron no me venga con el cuento de que tenga un hija medio cavernícola que a atacado a su pequeña.

.- Mamá.

.- ¿Si?

.- Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero no me gusta que se meta con Luna, la quiero mucho....y...bueno, lo volvería a hacer si se volviese a meter con ella, mami.- miró a los ojos de su madre que rió.

.- Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que hay personas en este mundo que las cosas que no entienden o que no están a su alcance prefieren negar su existencia, pero es porque son ignorantes.

.- Entonces la tía Hermione es un poco ignorante.

.- ¡¡Chsssstttt!! Pelirroja, como alguien te oiga decir eso nos matan.- luego añadió susurrándole.- Tu tía es una de las personas más inteligente que conozco Lily, además de ser una buena persona y una gran amiga. Pero a la hora de tratar sobre otra cosa que se salga de los libros...

.- No la convencen, ¿Verdad?

.- Exacto, y Rose se parece a ella en eso, no tienes por qué recriminárselo, igual que tu has heredado mi carácter jovencita.

.- ¿Es que acaso tiraste a la tía Hermione a un lago?

.- ¿A Hermione? No, que va...Pero pregúntale a tu tío Ron porqué no quiere bañarse nunca en el lago que hay cerca de la madriguera.- rió Ginny.

.- Mamá, ¿Sabes qué?

.- Dime hija.

.- Eres genial.

Dicho esto, la pequeña Potter echó a correr hacia donde estaba su abuela para abrazarla y suplicarle un trozo de pastel que sabía que seguro le había guardado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3.

Siento haber tardado tnto en actualizar. En este capítulo he querido hacer ver que la familia Weasley, a pesar de que sea grande y estén muy unidos no todos se pueden llevar muy bien, de hecho cuando los niños son pequeños suelen discutir y llevarse mal por tonterías, y bueno, aquí está

Además me imagino que Ginny siente una gran debilidad por su hija y se siente muy unida a ella.

A Lily no me la imagino, sinceramente, como la típica niña estupida que alguna gente pinta. Es pequeña, pero con nueve años ya se empieza a tener un poco mas de picardía y se muestra el carácter travieso, no me la imagino como un niña ñoña, siendo hija de Ginny, a la cual le atribuyo un carácter muy fuerte y persuasivo.

Así que bueno, si tienen alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo o quieren hacer algún comentario...ya saben....a dejar un **RR!!!** Jejeje

Muchas gracias a **Black Cullen, luna **y **Lailuchyz**, por dejarme un comentario, de verdad os lo agradezco, porque por vosotras continúo.

Un beso grande.


	4. Chapter 4

**SU**

Había días que Harry odiaba su trabajo con toda su alma. Ese día era uno de los últimos que podía estar con sus pequeños, la semana siguiente Albus tomaría por primera vez su tren hacia Hogwarts, estaba muy cabreado. Además la estúpida de Susan, su secretaria había mezclado unos informes, a propósito, haciendo que se quedase aún más tarde con ella, teniendo que aguantar sus babeos...¿Cuando se iba a dar cuenta esa mujer que él estaba enamorado de SU esposa? y sobretodo....QUE A ÉL LE GUSTABAN LAS PELIRROJAS.

Si había algo que le incomodaba era ese tipo de rollos en el trabajo. Pensó en la temporada de Ginny como jugadora de quiddicth y cómo la gente la paraba por la calle y los muchachos le pedían autógrafos, Recordó como un día tuvo que darle un puñetazo a un tío que se había atrevido a tocarle el culo delante de sus narices, si había algo de lo que Harry estaba seguro era de la belleza de su mujer, hasta el idiota de Malfoy se había acercado un par de veces a ella con su hijo para pedirle autógrafos. Sin embargo el no tenía ese tipo de problemas. En los primeros días como auror una multitud mujeres se le ahbia acercado a pedirle citas. Esos rumores se extendieron hasta llegas a Ginny que se presentó en su despacho vestida de sport, con una camiseta de tirantes dejando mostrar sus bellos musculos y miró a todas las mujeres amenazadoramente y dijo con voz casual.

.- Mi amor, venía a decirte que me he apuntado a clases de boxeo, ya sabes que hay mucha lagarta suelta, y prefiero estar preparada por si a alguna se le pasa por la cabeza ponerte una mano encima patearle bien el culo.- Después lo besó. Fue como mano de santo, ni una sola mujer del despacho volvió a insinuársele, excepto Susan, claro.

Sonrió mientras esperaba el ascensor. Pensó en sus hijos sus guapos y atractivos muchachos triunfarían en Hogwarts, pero su mente dio un vuelco al pensar en Lily y cuando ella se fuese a ese colegio lleno de adolescentes hormonados, una manada de hombres babeando a su alrededor y él, por mucho auror que fuera no podría defenderla, tendría que pensar en algo cuando llegase el momento. Pero por ahora no tenía que preocuparse, ella estaba en SU casa, protegida, sin ningún "sujeto" peligroso a su alrededor

Miró la hora –Las once y media- seguro que Ginny lo regañaba, y con razón, puesto que esa noche Ted iría a cenar con ellos, se imaginó la suculenta comida que habría preparado y sus tripas rugieron, una vez en la chimenea pronunció su destino.

El calor del hogar cómo lo agradecía...Se encaminó hacia la cocina, siguiendo el olor a comida tenía un hambre que no era normal, pero, en su camino se detuvo a ver una imagen que no le gustó nada y otro tipo de ¿hambre? Creció en su pecho.

Vio como su pequeña y angelical Lily, la niña de sus ojos, su tierna princesita, su bebé (que ya contaba con nueve años) estaba encima de su ahijado, lo tenía abrazado por el cuello y dormía encima de su pecho, así se ponía cuando ella estaba triste, pero en SU pecho, no en el del peliazul que le acariciaba los desordenados rizos pelirrojos. No era hambre, era sed de sangre.

Se acercó en dos zancadas y le quitó a su pequeña de los brazos con delicadeza para no despertarla y lo miró ofendido mientras apretaba contra SU pecho a SU hija. Ted y Ginny, que en ese momento llegaba de la cocina se quedaron alucinados, su ahijado se levantó con delicadeza y miró raro a Harry.

.- Hola padrino. ¿Has tenido un mal día?.- Sonrió. " Estupida sonrisa perfecta, así a encandilado a mi bebita".

.- Tu, intruso, no intentes nada con MI hija pervertido, ¡¡Ella es solo mía!!.- Ante ese arranque de ira al mas puro estilo Golum se les desencajó la cara en una mueca de estupefacción a la pelirroja y al muchacho.

.- Pe..Pero si solo estaba durmiendo.- se defendió el muchacho, su cabello se volvió rojo.- Se quedó así porque quería esperarte, no soy un asalta-cunas padrino.

El ojiverde se conmovió al mirar el rostro de su hija. Así que se había quedado ahí solo para esperarle a él. Miró a su esposa que tenía el ceño frunció y se había puesto al lado de Ted al cual abrazó por la espalda y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. "Se está vengando la muy desgraciada"

.- Vamos cariño, vente a tomar un té conmigo a la cocina, Harry acuesta a Lily, hace mucho que debería estar en la cama.

Harry miró a su esposa dolido, y subió las escaleras con su hijita en brazos. Le puso el pijama y la acostó mientras ella murmuraba en sueños. "Acaso es que ya no va a estar a salvo ni en su propia casa". Acaricio sus hermosos rizos desordenados y le acarició las mejillas pecosas y besó su frente, cuando se levantó de la cama escuchó un pequeño gruñid y se volvió a acercar a ella que tenía abiertos ojos y le sonrió.

.- Papi ¿Tu quieres mucho a mami? Por eso te casaste con ella ¿verdad?- susurró

.- Claro cariño.- besó su frente con delicadeza.

.- Entonces algún día yo me casaré con Teddy, -Bostezó.- te quiero papi.

Definitivamente su hija ya no estaba a salvo ni en su casa. Bajó las escaleras maldiciendo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de SU mujer y SU ahijado, seguro que se estaban riendo de él, pero en ese momento tenía tanta hambre que dej´para luego el partirle las piernas a ese maldito de Teddy Lupin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo muchos ratos libres.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Niernath** que me pidió una escena con su padre, Harry, espero que te haya gustado. Yo a lily me la imagino como Ginny, pero con un carácter muy Potter, es decir, Harry es un chico tímido, pero también orgulloso y cabezota y eso es una mezcla explosiva, no creo en un Ginny= descarada con personalidad arrolladora y en un Harry=chico súper tímido y buenazo, no señor, todo el mundo tiene su mal carácter y sus problemas de egocentrimo..xD un besito wapa, espero que sigas leyendooo.

**Luna**: El siguiente capítulo ya se está formando en mi mente...tranquila que tendrás muchas escenas de celos de parte de sus hermanos, jejeje, un besito.

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi** : a mi tampoco me gusta Rose, es una mini Hermione, y Hermione no me gusta mucho ( por no decir casi nada) espero que te guste el capítulo, un beso guapa y nos leemos!!!

Para los demás que no dejron rr..sniiifff me hicieron llorar .

Un beso a todos!

Sin rr no actualizo :D

Muaaacckk!!!


	5. Chapter 5

No se podía creer que por fin había llegado el maravilloso día en que sus hermanos volvían de vacaciones de navidad, estaba muy feliz por volver a tenerlos en casa, no es que se aburriera con sus padres, no, para nada, pues su padre al tener menos trabajo se la había llevado de excursión casi todas las tardes junto con su madre. Casi todos los jueves venían Lorcan y Lyssander con los cuales solo se llevaba diez meses* y se pasaban el día jugando y los fines de semana iba a casa de uno de sus tíos, sin contar claro con las constantes visitas de Teddy.

Pero mientras esperaba en el andén no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, las manos empezaron a sudarle, tenía unas ganas horribles de ver a Albus. Su padre y su madre estaban abrazados detrás de ella. Notó como su padre le revolvía el pelo que tanto le había costado a su madre atarlo "decentemente en una coleta". El ruido del tren se iba acercando poco a poco, sus tíos estaban por allí cerca y Hugo se había puesto a su lado, no parecía nervioso, ya que él nunca admitiría que echaba de menos a su sabionda hermana.

El tren frenó llenando de vapor todo el andén, escuchó como su padre le advertía que no saliera corriendo por si se perdía pero no pudo hacer caso porque en cuanto vio como las primeras personas se bajan de los vagones echó a correr buscando un pelo negro y revuelto como el de su padre. Iba tan feliz y alocada gritando su nombre que se tropezó con una persona y calló al suelo sentándose en su trasero. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

.- Yo...Yo lo siento mucho.- dijo mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a aquella persona, le intimidaba mucho.- Ha sido un accidente, yo quería ver a mi hermano y corría mucho...

.- No pasa nada niña.- su voz era tranquila y profunda, a Lily le invadió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo, notó como se agachaba y le alzaba la barbilla. – Ten más cuidado la próxima vez porque podrías hacerte daño.

.- Si señor. – hizo un amago de sonrisa. El hombre se incorporó era más o menos igual de alto que su padre, aunque parecía tener más edad porque en la frente ya se asomaban los primeros vestigios de calvicie.

.- ¿Tu nombre es Lily verdad?.- La niña dio un respingo ¿Cómo sabía él su nombre? ¿De qué la conocía? Los colores se le subieron al rostro, no sabía que decir, su madre le había advertido que no debía hablar con desconocidos, de repente el hombre rió.- Conozco a tus padres, Harry y Ginevra, ¿verdad?.- Ella asintió, aquél hombre le inspiraba un continuo y agradable nerviosismo.- Esperaremos a que mi hijo salga y luego te llevaré con ellos, ¿De acuerdo?

.- Si señor.- dijo ella sonriendo.

.- Soy Draco, mejor que señor.- Sonrió el hombre.

.- Si señor..Digo, Draco.

Los dos se quedaron de pie mirando a los chicos y chicas bajar del tren, había mucho ruido y los baúles iban y venían de un lado a otro, una vez uno estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, ella tuvo que agarrar de la mano grande y pálida del hombre que decía llamarse Draco. Recordaba que había oído hablar de él a su padre y al tío Ron, y a su madre en más de una ocasión pero no recordaba porqué. Miró hacía tu cara, era muy alto y guapo, sus mejillas se colorearon y decidió seguir buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

Por otro lado, Draco no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo con la hija de Potter y Ginevra allí. Normalmente no solía ser amable con nadie desconocido, pero aquella niña le había inspirado un "no se qué" desde el primer momento en que miró sus ojos chocolate, igual a los de su madre, y no pudo evitar ayudarla. Le hizo gracia el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su cara graciosa, sin duda, pensó que no era nada parecida a Potter, quizás en sus desordenados rizos. El rubio sonrió al pensar que cara pondría Potter cuando le viera aparecer con su hija.

La gente ya se iba despejando y su hijo no aparecía por ningún lado, giró la cabeza para observar los vagones de cola, pero allí no había nadie con una cabellera platinada como la suya. Le sobresaltó cuando la pequeña Potter soltó su mano, lanzó un grito y echó a correr. Vio como se tiraba encima de otro chico, con pelo negro y ojos verdes, a su lado divisó a su hijo, sonrió.

.- Lily, eres tonta, mamá y papá están muy preocupados por ti.- dijo el chico que estaba debajo de la pelirroja.- te vas a enterar cuando les diga que te...

.- Cállate Al, ¡Jo! Cuánto te he echado de menos, te quiero Al, no te vuelvas a ir ¿vale? Te daré todas mis chocolatinas ¿de acuerdo? Te daré y haré todo lo que tu quieras pero no me dejes más,¡Nunca más!

Por el fondo vio como Harry Potter se acercaba entre nervioso, asustado y enfadado. Llegó hasta ellos un poco pálido, iba a reñirle a su hija, pero al ver como estaba en el regazo de su hermano cubriéndole de besos e intentando sobornarlo para que no se fuera se ablandó, aunque tendría que haberle soltado un gran sermón, después del susto que les había dado.

.- Malfoy.- dijo al verlo.- ¿Has estado tu con Lily todo este tiempo?

Sus hijos que ya no estaban en el suelo se habían puesto al lado de su padre y el niño que tanto se parecía a Draco también. El rubio miró socarronamente al ojiverde, y cuando iba a contestarle mordazmente fue interrumpido por la voz de la niña.

.-Si papá, el señor Draco me ha ayudado cuando me he caído y ha estado conmigo para que nadie me rapte. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y yo sabía que podía confiar en él porque he oído que hablabais mamá y tu de él alguna vez.- lo dijo mirando con ojitos dulces a su padre "Qué manipuladora es"pensó Draco.- Así que no puedes regañarme, regaña si quieres a Albus por tardar tanto en aparecer y no quererme y dejarme sola todos estos meses.

.- Cariño, Albus a venido a presentarnos a su amigo del colegio, que va a pasar algunos días con nosotros y él otros días en su casa.- Lily se giró indignada hacia el muchacho rubio que venía con su hermano.- Muchas gracias Malfoy, por cuidarla.

.- De nada Potter. Pero ten cuidado la próxi...- Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por esa aguda voz, alguien debería de enseñarle modales a esa niña.

.- ¿A si que este niño me va a robar a mi hermano estas vacaciones?.- Lily estaba colorada de rabia, tanto tiempo esperando estar con su hermano y ahora se quedaba con las ganas. Miró como su hermano Albus la miraba como con disculpa, su rabia fue tal que cogió a su padre de la mano y tiró de él y con altanería dijo sin girarse.- Muchas gracias por todo señor Draco, ha sido muy amable y está invitado a mi casa a tomar un helado, pero de vainilla y nata en mi casa, ahora nos iremos mi papá y yo a por mi otro hermano, al que queremos de verdad no a este, que solo hacemos como que le queremos, pero en realidad no. Que se quede todas las vacaciones en su casa con ese roba hermanos, que seguro que quiere más que a mí, su pobre e indefensa hermana pequeña que le ha estado esperando toooooodooo el trimestre sola y abandonada.

Harry miró a su hijo con pena que al ver a su hermana alejarse corriendo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Albus era un niño muy temperamental, pero también muy sensible, y sabía que a Lily el enfado le duraría dos días, pero no podías evitar sentirse triste. Vio como el hijo de Malfoy apoyaba una mano en su hombro y le sonreía. Los dos mayores se miraron sorprendidos de la amistad que habían entablado sus hijos, una que ellos mismos no quisieron tener. Harry sonrió y miró a su hijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

.- Mamá te llevará tu ropa limpia a casa de los señores Malfoy mañana, en la mochila llevas lo necesario.- Le dio un abrazo fuerte.- En tus manos lo dejo Draco, cuídalo.

.- Tranquilo Harry lo dejas en buenas manos.

................................................................................................................................

Lily nació el 17 de febrero y los gemelos nacieron el 3 de Septiembre Luna estaba embarazada de un mes cuando nació Lily, por lo tanto irían al mismo curso de Hogwarts y como JK no dijo nada pues yo lopongo asi :D.

Bueno, siento muchiiisimo el retraso, pero por fin acabé de exámenes y ahora puedo publicar casi todas las historias, espero que les guste el capítulo

Y si recibo pronto **5 rr actualizo mañana** con el siguiente muajaja que tengo ganas de subirlo, habla de en qué casa quedó Lily y un poco de su relación con Scorpius. Aparecerá de nuevo Rose y Los gemelos Lorcan y Lissander.

Un beso


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí os lo traigo, siento haber tardado un día más, pero necesitaba corregir el capítulo, ya que el anterior no lo hice y contestar a todos los rr, que tampoco lo hice en el anterior...U.U lo siento! Pero aquí vaaaan:

Capítulo 4:

**Niernnath**: Lo siento! wapO jajajaja muchas gracias por dejar un comentario :D

**Pottersita**: Muy mal que te de pereza dejar rr!!!Con la alegría que me dan a mi..xD . a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de Lily-Teddy, pero este fic va a ser un Scorpius-Lily, de todas formas, pronto subiré una historia enla que estoy trabajando de Lily-Ted :D. Siento desilusionarte, pero no me gusta nada Rose, y menos de pareja con Scorpius :) un besito, gracias por el rr!**Luna**: muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!! De verdad! Me animas un montón a escribir, y ya sabes, si hay peticiones, dímelas! :P. **Annie:** hola linda! No estás mal! A mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja jiji de echo es una de mis favoritas, un beso!

**Capítulo 5:**

**DikateCullen**: me alegra de que te guste, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :). Cuídate!**Cherry=):** me alegra de que te guste, espero que este también te guste. **Belen:** muchas gracias. **Luchiana.21**: jajaj yo tampoco soporto a Rose, y pienso que ella no podría ser de otra manera, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Hermione y de Ron, es una mezcla explosivamente insoportable :P. espero que te guste el capítulo. **Columbaine_Elfglitter**: espero que te guste el cap :).**CherryGirl**: me alegro de que te guste. **Annie**: espero que te guste el capítulo, pediste algo deL/S y algo hay, poco, pero algo :D

**La elección de las casas**

Lily se removía en los brazos de su padre. Esa noche sería la última que pasaría en su casa y no podía evitar sentir un miedo horrible al abandonar el lugar que la había abrigado desde que nació, pero sus ganas de ir Hogwarts eran más grandes que todo sentimiento de temor. Allí estaría con sus hermanos, conocería a los amigos que serían para toda la vida sin olvidarse de los que ya tenía y sobre todo, conocería el amor, o por lo menos esperaba encontrar otro amor.

La verdad es que la pequeña Potter experimentaba en esos momentos una gran desazón amorosa. Desde que ella tenía conciencia de cabeza siempre había admirado a Teddy, su valiente caballero con el cual podía jugar y refugiarse de sus odiosos primos, lo tenía idolatrado y cuando lo vio besándose con su prima Victoire sintió como su mundo se venía abajo, además conoció el significado de la frase "intento de asesinato" cuando se le ocurrió que sería gracioso teñirle el pelo verde a su prima, en venganza.

Su segundo amor, era...complicado. Había convivido con él dos veranos y algunas vacaciones de navidad. Al principio de conocerlo lo odió por quitarle la atención de su hermano Al, pero últimamente, no podía evitar un estúpido cosquilleo de estómago y una sequedad de garganta bastante molesta cuando él estaba cerca, aunque únicamente él se dispusiera a ignorarla o a meterse con ella, como mucho. De hecho, casi nunca hablaban ya que tanto su hermano como él estaban inmersos en una realidad a la que nadie podía acceder, pero ese año, intentaría que las cosas cambiasen, quería que el rubio amigo de su hermano la tratase como una más, como hacía con su prima Rose. Abrazó más fuerte el cuello de su padre y se durmió pensando en Scorpius.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante ajetreada ya que su padre se durmió adrede, manchó dos camisas con el café y tardó muchísimo en ponerse los zapatos y coger el abrigo. Ese día Scorpius iba con ellos porque sus padres no podían ir llevarlo a la estación por trabajo. Lily se fijó en el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando su madre le acarició la cabeza y le puso un cuenco de leche y galletas enfrente. Rio por lo bajo al recordar la situación de la primera navidad que pasó con ellos.

_**Flash Back.**_

Su hermano llegó por chimenea el 28 de diciembre tiznado de hollín y una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermano James veía el fútbol y ella estaba abrazándole. Pronto sonó una segunda explosión y apareció el niño de ojos grises de la estación. Su madre fue a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa, abrazó a su hijo y luego se fijó en el segundo niño que nada más verla se puso colorado y tropezó con su capa hasta caer al suelo sentado en su trasero.

.- ¡Hola Scorpius!.- El niño no podía ni hablar.- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi por el profeta.

.- Ho-hola se-señora Potter.- pudo decir el niño mientras se levantaba. Ahogó un grito de emoción cuando ella le limpió las mejillas con la varita y le dio un beso de bienvenida.

.- Mamá, ¿sabías que Scorpius podría considerarse como tu admirador número uno?- Sonrió Albus a lo que recibió una mirada de enfado del chico.- Cuando le dije que tu eras mi madre no se lo creía.

.- ¡Vaya! Pues será un gusto hablar contigo de quidditch cuando quieras Scorpius.- sonrió Ginny.

.- ¿Y qué dijo cuando supo que tu padre era el GRAN Harry Potter?.- Su padre acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la casa.

.- Eso no le interesó lo más mínimo.- chilló James desde el salón e hizo estallar en carcajadas a todos.

_**Flash Back end**_.

Su vergüenza había disminuido con el paso de los años pero aún seguía siendo algo torpe en presencia de su madre, y Lily admiraba orgullosa a su madre, para Lily era la mejor madre del mundo, rió cuando James le advirtió a Scorpius que su madre ya estaba cogida y que si el gran Harry Potter se enteraba de que intentaba cortejar a su esposa, era un muchachito muerto.

Tras unas cuantas collejas a James, un tirón de orejas a Harry para que se diera prisa y unos cuantos empujones llegaron al coche. Ella se sentó al lado de James en el coche, enfrente tenían a Albus y Scorpius.

.- Hijo, quiero que cuides de tu hermana, y cuando digo CUIDES incluye por supuesto que la protejas de "tu sabes qué".

.- Papá, no he nacido para ser niñera, pero tranquilo, nadie se atreverá a tocar a mi hermanita pequeña.- dijo sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

.- Tu, James, no vas a molestar a tu hermana, deja que ella haga su vida tranquilamente no le causes problemas.- atajó Ginny.

.- ¡Pero Gin! MI pequeñita va a estar sin su papaíto que la ha protegido siempre, la ha querido como nunca nadie en el mundo la querrá, la ha defendido de todo, estará muy sola, triste sin mi, sin tener con quien...

De repente se escuchó un jadeo por parte de Lile, esas cosas no las había tenido en cuenta. Ella sabía que era una niña fuerte y todo el mundo le decía que tenía carácter pero, en esos momentos, ante las palabras de su padre sintió un miedo horrible.

.- ¡Papa! ¡Vas a hacer llorar a Lily!.- Le reprochó James al ver como se le llenaban los ojos a Lily de lágrimas.

La pequeña sintió como las ganas de ir a Hogwarts se desvanecían rápidamente, tan bruscamente como el frenazo que dio su madre (gracias a Dios que no iba ningún coche detrás de ellos). Le dic una colleja a Harry y le dijo que era un torpe insensible. Este miraba culpable a su hija y se giró en el asiento para cubrir a su hija de besos. Ginny habló, mientras su marido abrazaba a su hija, no creía que un hombre que había matado a Voldemort pudiera ser a veces tan "mandril insensible".

.-Cielo, vas a hacer muchos amigos, y todos te van a querer, no te voy a decir que no te vayas a sentir sola y triste en algunos momentos porque sabes que no me gusta mentir, pero yo también me sentí así cuando llegué, al igual que James y Albus, y míralos, tienen amigos que les ayudan a soportar lo momentos difíciles y también los buenos, y ¿por qué tu no vas a tener lo mismo?.

.-Eso Lily, ¿por qué no vas a tener un montón de amigos? Aunque a veces seas un estorbo, eres muy simpática y graciosa.- James la besó en la cabeza.

.- ¡Si Lily! Eres la mejor gastando bromas incluso mejor que mamá y tío George juntos.-Albus le acarició una mano, miró a Scorpius que le sonreía tímidamente pero no le dijo nada, aunque esa sonrisa bastó para alegrarla.

Satisfecha y reconfortada sonrió, su madre arrancó el coche y aceleró, no querían llegar tarde a la estación.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lily no podía deshacerse del abrazo de su padre que la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Su baúl ya estaba en el tren y sus hermanos estaban con sus amigos, no había visto a Lorcan y Lissander por ninguna parte.

.- Mi pequeñita, si necesitas algo, yo iré allí a por ti en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?.- Su padre tenía la voz quebrada.

.- Mi vida, disfruta como nunca, van a ser los mejores años de tu vida.- Su madre la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo que disfrutó muchísimo.

Se separó de ellos con una sonrisa y estaba por subir al tren cuando...

.- ¡¡LILYYYY!! ¡¡ESPERAAAAA!!.

La niña se giró y soltó una carcajada, fue corriendo hacia la figura que venía por ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

.- ¡¡Teddy!! Ya creía que no vendrías.- rió mientras el muchacho la alzaba.

.- No podía perderme la despedida de mi hermana favorita.- dijo el con Lily aun en sus brazos, la dejó en el suelo.- Quería decirte que lo pases muy bien ¿de acuerdo? Y que no importa en la casa que quedes, no le hagas caso a nadie y sigue tus instintos, tu vales mucho por ti sola ¿de acuerdo?

.- Claro que si Ted.- La niña se abrazó a él, pero tuvo que subir corriendo al tren porque l sirena ya había sonado. Se despidió de sus padres y su "hermano" con la mano por una ventanilla y se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento, de momento.

.- A qué venía eso de las casas Ted?- Preguntó Ginny abrazando a su ahijado.

.- Lily no es tonta y estoy seguro que se va a enterar de la apuesta que hicieron.

.- Espero que no, mi princesita me mataría.- dijo Harry en un suspiro.- No puedo creer que se hayan ido, vamos a estar solo Ginny.- ronroneó en la oreja de su mujer.

.- ¡Así podremos limpiar la casa a fondo estas semanas! Que falta le hace.- suspiró- Me he comprado un trajecito de doncella muy mono.- dijo acercándose a los labios de su marido.- espero que te guste amo.

.- ¡Oh mi dulce doncella!- empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

.- ¡¡¡¡Oye!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que aunque sea mayor de edad, aún pueden causarme una úlcera!!!! PERVERTIDOS.- el peliazul, ahora con el pelo rojo de vergüenza se alejó de la pareja que daba rienda suelta a su alocada pasión juvenil.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Caminó despacio y con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscando un lugar donde sentarse, pero casi todos los compartimentos estaban llenos, encontró el de su hermano James que compartía con sus amigos, iba a pasar de largo cuando una mano le cogió el brazo y tiró de ella hacia adentro.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Jimmy?.- dijo Lily enfadada, su hermano la miró sonriente y llamó la atención a todos sus amigos.

.- ¡Ey chicos!- dijo gritando, sus cuatro amigos se callaron y la miraron sonrientes.- Esta es mi hermana Lily, mi pequeño y dulce pastelito, si algún moscardón intenta acercársele ya sabéis, ¡Muerte súbita!

.- James, deja en paz a tu hermana, ella sabrá defenderse solita.- La única chica que había en el grupo salió en su defensa, tenía la cara llena de pecas, como ella, los ojos azules y el pelo liso y pelirrojo.- Lo último que falta es que tu y estos la anden molestando.

.- Elora, querida mía, nosotros seremos los caballeros rescatadores de Lily.- Si ella no recordaba mal ese chico moreno y de ojos negros se llamaba...

.- Anthony, también lo digo para que no se os ocurra acercaos a ella más de la cuenta, también va por ti Carter y no digamos por ti McGregor.- Advirtió James a los otros dos chicos, uno con el pelo castaño claro y otro rubio.

.- ¡Omphf! Tienes una hermana guapa es inevitable que alguien se acerque a ella por su belleza.- Carter(el del pelo castaño) le guiñó un ojo cuando dijo eso, Lily se sonrojó. En seguida su hermano se echó encima de Carter que intentaba protegerse con el cuerpo del tal Mcgregor, Anthony también entraba en la pelea. Elora la cogió de la mano y la llevó afuera.

.- No les hagas caso, son un poco idiotas, pero al final...- De pronto un zapato le golpeó en la cabeza, se giró bruscamente.- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER TE VAS A COMER EL ZAPATO QUE HAS OSADO TIRARME A LA CABEZA.

.- Palomita, no te enfades...

.- ¡¡¡Palomita tu madre desgraciado!!!!

Lily salió corriendo de allí, definitivamente su hermano James estaba loco, y sus amigos también, porque vamos....no era normal ni la chica esa, Elora. Siguió caminando y se topó con su prima Roxanne corrió a abrazarla. Llevaba el pelo lleno de trencitas, unos jeans gastados y con algún agujero y un jersey lago de color morado, quizás ella la ayudara a encontrar a los gemelos Scamander.

.- ¡Rox!.- gritó.- ¿Has visto a Lor y a Lyss?

.- No, pero pueden estar sentados más delante, vamos, que te ayudo a buscarlos.- empezaron a caminar despacio contándose las cosas del verano, ya que hacía mucho que no se había visto, cuando su prima dijo.- Oye Lily, ¿Tienes ya alguna idea en qué casa quieres quedar?

.- Pues no, no lo sé, aunque Gryffindor estaría bien.- sonrió, ante eso su prima hizo un gesto de triunfo.- ¿Por qué lo dices Rox?

.- ¿Yo? Por nada...Solo curiosidad.- contestó nerviosamente.

.- ¡¡No me digas que habéis apostado a ver en qué casa quedo!!- gritó furiosa. Sin duda, su familia era increíble, ya sabía que sus primos hacían apuestas, de hecho ella había participado en muchas, ganándolas casi todas, pero...¿Apostar sobre a qué casa iría? No se lo podía creer.

.- No te enfades Li, lo han hecho con casi todos, el año pasado con Hugo pasó lo mismo, también apostamos ¿recuerdas?

.- ¡Ya! Pero esta vez es diferente, porque es conmigo, explícame Rox, sé que aún no puedo usar esta maravillosa varita de lengua de dragón que tengo, pero la magia involuntaria se me da de maravilla.- Rox tembló, sabía que no era bueno jugar con su prima pequeña, a veces tenía demasiado mal carácter.

.- Bueno, todo empezó hace dos semanas cuando estábamos en casa de la abuela y tu te habías ido a comer con Luna, mi padre le preguntó al tuyo que en qué casa quedarías, ya sabes como Albus está en...

.- Si bueno, ya se dónde está Albus.- la premió Lily.- Dime como van las apuestas.

.- Pues después de eso se armó una gran discusión, hasta que tu madre dijo que se callasen y que si querían podían apostar

.- ¡Mi propia madre! – exclamó indignada.

.- Claro que lo dijo de broma.- Lily suspiró aliviada.- pero ya sabes como son los tíos.-sonrió para sí misma.- En fin el tío Bill, Vicky, los abuelos, James, mis padres, tío Charlie, Hugo, mi hermano y tu padre dicen que irás a Gryffindor; El tío Ron junto con Rose y el tío Percy apostaron que ibas a ir a Slytherin, dijeron que eras la oveja femenina descarriada. Audrey, Fleur y Hermione dicen que vas a ir a Ravenclaw, porque para ser tan pequeña dicen que eres muy inteligente, aunque Rose dijera que era imposible que fueras allí, yo sinceramente aposté que ibas a estar en Gryffindor, aunque no me importaría tenerte en Ravenclaw.

.- Vaya hombre...¿Y mi madre y Albus?

.- Ellos dijeron que estarías en la casa que eligieras, y bueno Ted también hizo su apuesta, pero nadie le tomó en cuenta...- La chica suspiró.- Bueno enanísima, me voy a cambiar, que soy prefecta y tengo que ir a otro vagón.- le revolvió el pelo a su prima.- Por allí me ha parecido ver a dos rubios entrar a un compartimento, ve hacia allí tormento.

.- Adiós Rox.- suspiró la niña. Se dirigió hacia el sitio que le había indicado y allí los encontró a los dos, dando saltos encima de los asientos con unas espectrogafas puestas.- ¡¡Chicos!!

Los dos muchachos se giraron y se levantaron las gafas, rió cuando se abalanzaron hacia ella y la cubrieron de besos. Dejaron de rodar por el suelo, y se levantaron, riendo. Lily se fijó que el pelo blanco les había crecido muchísimo, hasta casi la mitad de la espalda, como ella lo tenía.

.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir Luna?.- Preguntó Lorcan, ellos preferían llamarla así.- No hemos podido ir a buscarte porque sino nos quitarían el compartimento.

.- Es cierto, ya nos habían quitado dos antes que este, tuvimos que ponernos a dar saltos y a hacer el loco para que no pasara nadie y nos echara.- Dijo Lyss con fingida pena.

.- Claro, como si no os gustara hacer el idiota.- rió Lily.- Bueno, ya estamos juntos chicos, eso es lo que importa, os he echado mucho de menos, tenéis que contarme vuestro viaje al Congo.

.- ¡Jo Luna! Fue genial...- Empezó a relatarle Lorcan. Él era el más extrovertido de los dos, era como un terremoto. Lyssander era más tranquilo. El primero había eredado los ojos ambarinos de su padre y el segundo tenía los ojos azules y brillantes, con la piel blanquísima y el pelo blanco y liso.

Tan entretenidos iban que pronto fue la hora de cambiarse porque ya estaban llegando. Lily salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

.- Yo lo siento mucho.- miró hacia arriba y por un momento tuvo un dejà vú; hacía dos años un hombre con los mismos ojos grises la había ayudado en la estación cuando cayó al suelo, sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano que le ofrecían.- Perdona Scorpius.

.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez podrías hacerte daño o hacérselo a alguien.- No sabía si esas palabras eran amables o de reproche, ya que él nunca cambió su expresión seria.- No sé como puedes ser tan torpe viniendo de una familia con grandes habilidades.

.- Ya te pedí disculpas, no hacía falta que fueras tan borde.- ¿Quién se creía que era? Lily sabía que ella era torpe, bastante de hecho, pero no permitiría que nadie y menos ese rubio oxigenado se lo reprochase y más después de haberse disculpado. Pasó por delante par ir al baño, pero él la cogió suavemente por la muñeca, ante el contacto, ella se sonrojó (salvajemente).

.- Ten suerte en tu elección, y no importa a la casa que vayas siempre que estés feliz contigo misma y no cambies.- dicho esto, el chico la soltó como si quemase y se alejó prácticamente corriendo de allí, dejándola más que confundida.

Lily se apoyó contra la pared, olvidándose de cuántas ganas de mear tenía. Le habían dicho eso mismo muchas veces en el día, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos, pero esa vez ella se lo había creído de verdad. Aún podía sentir los latidos de su corazón tronándole los oídos. Como diría su prima Vicky había sentido tocar el cielo. Se tocó la muñeca con la otra mano, pero ¿por qué antes él había sido un idiota? Pensó que eran cosas de chicos. Fue caminando hasta el baño que estaba en la dirección que se había marchado el rubio.

Cuando salió del retrete se sintió aliviada, se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí misma, miro sus desordenados rizos que le caían hasta mitad de la espalda, su cara llena de pecas sus ojos castaños enmarcados en unas pestañas negras (como las de su padre), y se sintió la chica más guapa del mundo. Con una gran sonrisa fue a reunirse con los gemelos que ya la esperaban vestidos. Les abrazó fuertemente y cuando el tren dio un frenazo, los tres cayeron al suelo riendo.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio, todos miraban a los niños nuevos y esperaban obtener el mayor número de integrantes en sus casas. Una mujer joven con el pelo verde largo y una gabardina de color rojo fuerte, que a Lily le recordó al capitán Garfio, se levantó del asiento principal y se dirigió hasta el templete del centro.

.- ¡Niños! ¡Callaos!.- dijo con voz de abuela regañona, ante esto todos se callaron.- Bien muchas gracias mis angelotes.

A Lily le habían hablado de aquella mujer, su hermano James decía que era muy divertida y amable, además de que era una mujer comprensiva y graciosa, sin embargo, Rose le decía que estaba loca y que continuamente bebía el líquido verdoso de una cantimplora que llevaba en el cinturón, buscó el frasco y lo encontró atado a un cinturón verde brillante. En cuanto Lily miró los ojos ambarinos de la mujer supo que los dos estaban en lo cierto.

.- Un nuevo año, y este curso tenemos a veintisiete personitas que formarán parte de nuestras vidas.- suspiró.- Este año tenemos a nuevos profesores en nuestro elenco, para Astronomía, después de que el pobre profesor Amadeus cayese accidentalmente por la torre.- hubo una carcajada ahogada por parte del alumnado- y se rompiera un par de huesos, ha sido difícil encontrar a un sustituto, pero aquí tenemos a Gerard Barrild.- Un hombre muy alto con la espalda muy ancha se levantó y saludó con una cálida sonrisa, algunos suspiros femeninos se escucharon en la sala.- Lo siento chicas, está casado por desgracia no es conmigo.- risas generales.- Para Runas Antiguas tenemos a otro hombre, levántese profesor Vonsol.- un hombre muy serio con la mirad fría de levantó, tenía el pelo negro y algo largo, los ojos grises.- Bien ahora, vamos a proceder a la elección de las casas, por favor querido Neville...

.- Claro que sí Amelia...- El amigo de sus padres se levantó de su asiento y con una gran sonrisa empezó a llamar a los niños.

Lily se removía al lado de Lorcan, que le cogió de la mano. Tenía unos nervios horribles, y volvía a tener ganas de ir al baño.

.- Chang, Louis.- un niño con el pelo negro y rasgos orientales se subió al taburete, nada más el sombrero tocó su cabeza gritó.- RAVENCLAW

.- Daedalus, Marcial.- un niño regordete que casi tropieza con la escalera se sentó con una gran sonrisa.- GRYFFINDOR

.- Hiddmen, Susan ....GRYFFINDOR

.-Sthephan, Eric.....SLYTHERIN

Ya quedaba menos para llegar a su nombre.

.- Orphen, Lekane.- Una niña rubia de ojos asustados se subió al taburete y le colocaron el enorme sombrero seleccionador.

¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!! La chica salió corriendo hacia la casa amarilla y negra con una gran sonrisa, fue recibida con los brazos abiertos.

.- Potter, Lilian Luna.- recibió un último apretón de Lorcan y subió la escalinata, sintió miles de ojos en su espalda y escuchó muchos murmullos. ¿En qué casa la pondrían? ¿Ganarían los Gryffindor? Debía ir allí, era lo que se esperaba de ella, pero ¿realmente quería eso? Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba su hermano Albus sonriéndole, a su lado estaba Scorpius, ¿Con un amago de sonrisa? ¿Realmente quería ir allí y ser la hermana de James o de Al, sin que la gente la pudiera juzgar por lo que realmente era? Siempre bajo la sombra de alguien de su familia... No, ella quería destacar por sí misma.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando el sombrero gritó....HUFFLEPUFF

Salió corriendo hacia la mesa de esa casa y un chico mayor la recibió en un cálido abrazo, entre los gritos escuchó que él era el prefecto, se sentó al lado de la niña rubia...Lekane se llamaba, se dieron un beso en la mejilla al presentarse, estaba muy contenta, giró la cabeza para ver a todos sus primos con la boca abierta en la mesa de Gryffindor, Su hermano en Slytherin le sonreía y en Ravenclaw sus primas Rox y Rose le mandaban miradas de apoyo. Se giró y pudo ver que la directora le alzaba los pulgares a modo de felicitación, esperó impaciente la casa en la que serían seleccionados sus amigos.

.- Scamander, Lorcan....SLYTHERIN

.- Scamander, Lyssander....HUFFLEPUFF

Los dos hermanos se miraron y se abrazaron para luego salir disparados cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Albus y Scorpius le dieron la mano a Lorcan se sentó al lado de otros chicos de primero y miró a Lily con pena porque los habían separado. Lyssander fue recibido con el mismo afecto que ella, le presentó a Lekane y empezó el banquete. Lily reía con sus nuevos compañeros, Lyssander y ella habían congeniado muy bien con Lekane y otro chico llamado Rodrick, de su mismo año.

A decir verdad toda la gente de aquella mesa era muy simpática y los dos prefectos eran muy atentos con ellos, el chico que la había abrazado se llamaba Arthur, era pelirrojo como ella, con el pelo algo ondulado, y la otra chica era una indú llamada Shariz, tenía unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su oscura piel.

Cuando el banquete terminó, la directora se volvió a levantar y empezó con su nuevo discurso.

.- Queridos alumnos hormonados.- todo el mundo rió ante ese comentario.- Quiero advertiros que el Bosque Prohibido no tiene ese nombre por pura casualidad, si es prohibido, lo es y punto, tengo que guardar mi almacén de chocolatinas de vosotros, ¡carroñeros del dulce!.- miradas anonadadas.- En fin, Ahora queridos alumnitos seréis acompañados por vuestros prefectos a vuestras respectivas casas, también los profesores encargados de vuestro cuidado...Con Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, con Slytherin, El profesor Gerard Barrild, con Ravenclaw, Magdalena Owen y con Hufflepuff, una servidora, Amelia Darklake.

La gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos, ella cogió la mano de Lyssander y de Lekane, que a su vez agarraba a Rodrick, para no perderse, en la puerta del gran salón se cruzó con sus primas Rox y Rose, y escuchó como la más mayor exclama "Aún no puedo creer que Teddy ganara la apuesta". Sonrió, feliz, su nueva vida daba comienzo.

Fin Cap.

Espero que os halla gustado, jejeje. Seguramente nadie se esperaba que fuera elegida para esa casa :D ¡¡sorpresa!! Muajaja. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán mucho más largos. Estoy planteándome la idea de hacerlo un fic, en vez de drabbles, pero aún no lo tengo muy claro.

Muchas gracias por los rr, ya sabéis si recibo **más de cinco reviews...la actualización mañana :D**

Un besazoo

Byeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lily subió alegremente las escaleras de los dormitorios hacia su sala común, era sábado, el sol de octubre brillaba radiante y estaba feliz, muy feliz. En la sala común se encontró con Lyssander y con Rodrick, ambos estaban tumbados en la gran alfombra amarilla escuchando música de un iPod, sonriente se arrodilló y les hizo cosquillas en la tripa, los chicos la miraron asustados, se habían adormilado.

.- ¿Qué te pasa Luna? Parece que te haya picado el duende de la felicidad.- Lyssander se incorporó un poco.

.- ¿Qué escucháis?.- preguntó risueña a Rodrick.

.- Muse, ¿lo has oído alguna vez? Están geniales, aunque nunca serán como los dioses de Queen.- sonrió el muchacho mientras se retiraba el flequillo negro de la cara.- Mira, esta canción es genial.

El chico quitó los audífonos y conectó el altavoz del aparato y pronto empezó a sonar la rítmica música acompañada de una voz grave y acompasada.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't keep my eyes off of you.  
You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God i'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

.- Vaya, esa canción va que ni pintada para Lily.- rió Lekane que en ese momento llegaba haciéndose una trenza en su largo pelo rubio. La pelirroja la miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y acto seguido su cara se puso demasiado roja.

.- No va conmigo, mira escucha...

"_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you makes me weak._

_There are no words left to speak,_

_But if you feel like I feel,_

_Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Los tres chicos rieron cuando la pelirroja subió su tono de piel a color "lava recién salida de un volcán" porque si algo sabían los chicos era que su amiga estaba enamorada hasta el cielo de un rubio Slytherin algo borde. Su risa aumentó cuando vino el estribillo de la canción y a cada final de frase Lekane añadía un "Scorpius" muy bajito.

"_I love you, baby,_

_And if it's quite alright,_

_I need you, baby,_

_To warm a lonely night._

_I love you, baby._

_Trust in me when i say:_

_Oh, pretty baby,_

_Don't bring me down, I pray._

_Oh pretty baby,_

_now that i found you, stay_

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you."_

Lekane y Rodrick que se sabían la canción empezaron a cantarla, mientras saltaban y movían a cabeza todos los de la sala común se pararon a mriarlos, pronto Lily dejó la vergüenza al lado y se puso a chapurrearla y a bailar con ellos, la letra era pegadiza y fácil de aprender aunque fuera la primera vez que la escuchaban. Pronto toda la sala de Hufflepuff coreaba a los chicos y bailaban. Los tres niños espontáneos de primero reían y aplaudían cuando hacían que tocaban la guitarra y los coreaban en el estribillo.

Si algo le había encantado a Lily de su casa era la familiaridad y el cariño que le habían cogido a todo el mundo en seguida. Todos se preocupaban por todos, se cuidaban y se ayudaban, y por supuesto también daban fiestas tremendas en la piscina que se hallaba en la bodega de su sala común. Sin duda alguna a Lily eso le hacia sentir en familia y la ayudaba mucho al estar lejos de sus padres, aunque no por eso no dejaba de sentir nostalgia.

Con Lekane había hecho muy buenas migas*, llevaban un mes y medio de colegio y ya se conocían la una a la otra como la palma de su mano, la rubia era igual de alegre y extrovertida que ella aunque con más sentido común. Rodrick era un chico divertido y avispado siempre le seguía las bromas a las chicas y se había entendido a las mil maravillas con Lyssander, que era el más tranquilo de todos, los dos muchachos podían estar horas mirando y analizando un libro.

Cuando acabó la canción los tres estaban sudando y riéndose tanto que se echaron al suelo encima de su tranquilo amigo, la gente les aplaudió, lo que hizo que ellos se pusieran más rojos aún.

.- Chicos, tengo que irme he quedado con Lorcan para hacer el trabajo de pociones que nos mandaron la semana pasada.- Dijo Lily apenada.- Y ya llego tarde.

.- Bueno, nosotros tenemos planeado un día aburridísimo.- suspiró Lekane, luego la miró con malicia.- iremos a la orilla del lago a leernos unos cuantos libros.

.- Mala amiga, te ríes de mis desgracias.- Lily hizo un mohín. Se volvió hacia Rodrick.- Pásame la canción al móvil por favor.

.-Toma.- el chico pasó la canción por medio de Bluetooh al móvil de Lily y esta lo puso como tema principal.

.- Dile a mi hermano que se venga contigo después podemos estar todos juntos.- Lyssander se retiró el pelo blanco de la cara.- sino acabáis muy tarde, claro.

Lily asintió y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla subió las escaleras hasta la puerta de su sala común. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera que desembocó a una bodega llena de barriles igual de grandes que el que era la puerta a la Bodega de Hufflepuff. Lo único que no le hacía mucha gracia era tener que subir ciento veintitrés escaleras hacia el hall para luego bajar por los angostos pasillos hacia la húmeda casa de las serpientes. Caminó despacio mientras tarareaba la canción que habían cantado antes, y la verdad es que Lekane no se equivocaba cuando decía que la canción iba completamente con ella. Se puso a escucharla mientras caminaba, a lo lejos divisó a su hermano James, iba junto a Elora, Lily sonrió, seguramente esos dos acabarían juntos.

Durante el corto tiempo que había estado en Hogwarts había estado más unida a sus hermanos que en casa, bastante protectores con ella, pero también más abiertos y espontáneos (eso se entendía porque no tenían la mirada amenazante de Ginny Potter en sus nucas, dispuesta a saltar como una leona encima de ellos cada vez que se les ocurriera una trastada). Lily también comprobó lo diferentes que eran sus hermanos.

James tenía su grupo de amigos que se componía de tres chicos más y una chica; Anthony, el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts segúnAmérica Watts una chica de tercero de su casa "Con los ojos tan azules que da miedo verlos", Carter era un chico de intercambio de EEUU con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones era el más tranquilo de los tres, y el que menos amonestaciones** tenía, el tercer chico se llamaba Dilan Mcgregor y era un rubio platinado de sonrisa pícara y mirada oscura, era el mejor amigo de James y el más callado de todos (no por ellos era el que menos jaleo daba, al contrario, era tan gamberro como Jamie) y por último se encontraba Elora, que era la que mantenía todos a raya, hacían un quinteto bastante afable y gracioso, Lily comía en su mesa una vez por semana y siempre que lo hacía casi se atragantaba de la risa.

Su hermano Albus vivía una situación diferente a la de su hermano, pero no por ello peor. James heredó el desparpajo de Ginny y sobretodo "el carácter egocéntrico de su padrino Sirius y de su abuelo James", como solía decir la abuela Molly a lo que su padre solo contestaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un asentimiento ligero con la cabeza. Albus era más tímido y vergonzoso, le costaba algo más conocer a gente, pero era igual de agradable que James, eso si, más tranquilo aunque iba detrás de James en la lista de meterse en problemas. Albus estaba muy unido a Scorpius y a su prima Rose, eran el trío inseparable. Lily pasaba menos tiempo con ellos debido a la enemistad que tenía con su prima, pero los jueves por la noche solía irse a su mesa o Albus iba a la suya a cenar y además de tener a Lorcan en la misma casa que ellos hacía que se vieran más y eso implicaba ver más, MUCHO más a Scorpius, solo de pensarlo, Lily se puso rojísima. Habían hablado algo más que el hola y adiós que se decían antes y aunque muchas veces a ella le sudaran las manos y se le trabara la lengua sabía que él sentía simpatía hacia ella, y eso bastaba para hacerla feliz.

Y hoy se había levantado contenta porque era el cumpleaños del rubio y tenía pensado darle un pequeño obsequio ¿quién sabe? Quizás él le confiara su amor secreto y podrían ser novios. Lily lanzó una risita nerviosa al aire y palmeó el bolsillo derecho de su túnica donde se encontraba, no había hecho un poema para él, su madre le había advertido que los poemas siempre eran la peor opción, sino una carta bien bonita de amor y había hecho el dibujo de un dragón (él le había dicho que le encantaban esas criaturas) que iba incluido en el sobre, seguramente acertaría con eso. Esperó en la puerta de Slytherin a que saliera Lorcan, cuando escuchó que dos personas se acercaban a la puerta, recogió un poco las piernas y la mochila, ya que la había tirado en medio del pasillo y espero a que pasaran, pero poco antes de doblar la esquina que les conducía a la puerta, los pasos cesaron.

.- Gracias por el regalo Rose.-dijo una voz masculina.

.- Scorp, ¿cuando vas a contestarme?- la voz que reconoció perfectamente como la de su prima sonaba muy ansiosa.- Necesito una respuesta, porque...

.- Eres mi amiga, me gustas, pero no se si quiero...

Lily tenía el corazón acelerado, ahora sus manos sudaban, pero no de nervios, un calor había invadido su cuerpo y una pequeña punzada en medio del pecho casi la deja sin respiración. Por suerte, la puerta de Slytherin se abrió y salió Lorcan con su hermano Albus, ambos riendo. Ella se levantó deprisa y se abrazó a ellos, fuertemente, Lorcan intuyó algo, pero no pudo decir nada porque Albus lanzó un grito de sorpresa al doblar el recodo y encontrar a Rose y Scorpius besándose los labios. Lorcan la empujó hacia donde estaba su hermano y vio todo el espectáculo; ella le cogía los hombros y él la cintura tenían lo labios pegados y las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados. La pelirroja tomó la mano de Lorcan y pasaron por su lado, lo chicos recibieron un ligero empujón y se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, se separaron rápidamente avergonzados, Albus los miró a los ojos.

.- Lily...- lo dijo tan serio que sus dos amigos se asustaron.

.- ¿Qué pasa Albus?.- Preguntó su prima acercándose a él, Scorpius se quedó mirando hacia donde se habían marchado los dos chicos.

.- Nada...-Replicó no muy seguro. Miró a su amigo y le sonrió, hoy no le abrría la cabeza porque era su cumpleaños, lo apuntaría en su lista de "Cosas Pendientes".

Lily y Lorcan se detuvieron en un aula vacía. Si hubiera sido otra persona ahora mismo Lorcan estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos lágrimas y un drama, pero sabía que Lily no haría eso, en cambio, sacó sus cosas de la mochila y abrió el libro, miró a su amigo con los ojos algo rojos y seria.

.- Siempre me gana en todo.- suspiró.- Aunque entiendo que ella pueda resultarle más atractiva porque la conoce más, me hice demasiadas ilusiones.

.- Tienes once años Lily, él no te conoce dijo Lorcan.

.- Bueno...Saca el libro, tenemos que empezar antes que un Mulugro nos robe el instrumental.- Intentó bromear.

.- No soy tonto.- Lorcan se acercó a ella y la abrazó despacio, apretándola fuerte contra él.

**------................-------**

Lily caminaba por los pasillos oscuros despacio, tenía miedo de que la pillaran y de hecho estaba segura de que iban a hacerlo. Se había quedado con Lorcan en el aula hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando ya había pasado el toque de queda y el alguacil y los prefectos rondaban por los pasillos intentando pillar a cualquier alumno para castigarle, además, seguramente Lyssander, Lekane y Rodrick estarían preocupados y con ganas de sacarle los ojos.

Escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo por donde ella venía y tembló, no es que fuera una cobarde, pero andar a las dos de la mañana por los pasillos de un milenario castillo después de haber escuchado la historia de una serpiente gigante que petrifica personas no es muy alentador o aquella sobre un perro de tres cabezas. Se escondió detrás de una armadura por si acaso era alguien; al poco tiempo escuchó claramente pasos apresurados y una voz familiar.

.- Vamos Elora, nos va a pillar Huges ¡¡Y no me apetece estar castigado tan pronto!!- Como un rayo apareció su hermano James tomando la mano de la chica pelirroja que era su amiga.

.-Potter, te voy a matar cuando lleguemos a la sala común... Esta vez nos hemos pasado.- Conforme los vio se fueron.

Ahora si que estaba metida en un lío, seguramente su hermano venía de hacer alguna trastada y si la pillaban iban a inculparla, y en su segundo mes de clase no era muy adecuado. Salió de su escondrijo y terminó de recorrer las mazmorras, pero cuando estaba en el Hall escuchó una voz potente que gritó su apellido con una rabia sobrehumana "¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Esta vez no vas a escaparte, te atraparé!!". Lily iba a dar media vuelta para recibir su castigo, pero una mano le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella debajo de las escaleras principales.

.- Se que no has subido por las escaleras, Potter, sino te hubiera atrapado, así que me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que aparezcas.-El hombre movió su varita he hizo aparecer una silla y una gran jarra de café.- Vas a estar castigado hasta el día del juicio final, y esta vez esa loca de Darklake no te salvará.- acabó riéndose malignamente.

La pelirroja se encontraba agazapada en un hueco muy reducido apretada a un cuerpo más grande que el suyo; un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y una mano grande le tapaba la boca. La colonia de su "raptor" olía maravillosamente, aunque le recordaba a su hermano Albus...¿Por qué? Despacio se giró para saber quién la había salvado y sus grandes ojos se abrieron al comprobar que era el mismísimo Scorpius el que la abrazaba, su cara se volvió roja como un tomate y las manos comenzaron a sudar, el chico la miró de vuelta y sonrió.

Scorpius quitó la mano de sus labios y la metió en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó un teléfono móvil de color gris, con un ligero movimiento de varita, hizo que el fondo se volviera negro y las letras blancas, para que el alguacil no viera la luz.

"Estamos en un buen lío pelirroja, sabes como salir de aquí?"

Lily sonrió y le quitó el teléfono de la mano y escribió

"No suelo salir con una capa de invisibilidad así que no sé..."

"¿Por qué te buscaba Huges? ¿Ya estás siguiendo los pasos de Jamie? En esa familia sois unos busca pleitos"

Lily lo miró ofendida y con ganas de pegarle, ¡¡Ella no había hecho nada!!

"No, listillo, yo no he sido, ha sido Jamie me lo crucé cuando volvía de las mazmorras de estar con Lor haciendo el trabajo de pociones ¡soy inocente!"

Los chicos se asustaron cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse hasta su escondrijo. Lily se dio media vuelta y se puso la capucha para tapar su llamativo pelo, Scorpius la pegó a él y se refugiaron en las sombras, con un poco de suerte el hombre que ya estaba medio ciego no los vería. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, pero a Lily no le importaba que los descubrieran, y si en ese momento ella moría, lo haría feliz porque Scorpius la abrazaba tan fuerte que podía sentir los músculos de su pecho, tan fuerte que su olor a colonia le llegaba hasta el cerebro y sobretodo su aliento en su frente, con sus finos labios rozándole la piel mientras le susurraba que no se moviera (nunca en su vida fue más obediente).

.- No me moveré de aquí Potter, ya te lo dije, así que sal de una maldita vez! ¡Me voy a destrozar la espalda con esa silla! Y como mañana te vea a la luz del día se te va a caer el pelo.- Volvió al asiento arrastrando su pierna izquierda.

Lily que estaba en el séptimo cielo dejó de estarlo cuando el soltó un poco el abrazo para leer lo que ella le había escrito. Con la poca iluminación del teléfono y la luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de la luna, Lily pudo ver que sus ojos eran grises, como las nubes unas horas antes de que haya tormenta o la luna en las noches claras como aquella.

"Por culpa del estúpido de tu hermano estamos metidos en este lío"

"solo YO puedo decirle estúpido a J. qué hacías tu a estas horas de la noche?"- Lily pensó que seguramente vendría de ver a su prima Rose, recordó el beso que se habían dado con algo de dolor.

"Son las cuatro de la mañana, intentemos dormir"- escribió evadiendo su pregunta

.-Si, el suelo de piedra es tan cómodo que seguro que podemos- susurró ella con la voz medio quebrada sin querer recordar lo que había visto.

" No hables" le escribió, después pareció percibir que ls ojos de la hermana de su mejor amigo se aguaban un poco. "¿propones que echemos una partida de ajedrez en este espacio reducido? No sabía que ocuparas tanto, si lo sé dejo que te pille"

La pelirroja abrió la boca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

"Me estás llamando gorda? Aquí el único que tiene talla morsa eres tu, además seguro que no sabes jugar al ajedrez"

"Se jugar mejor que tu prima Rose, y seguro que tu no eres mejor que ella"

Lily le miró ofendida y le dio con el teléfono en la cabeza, definitivamente le había tocado las narices con ese comentario, más que nada porque ella no tenía ni idea de ajedrez y Rose era toda una campeona, además en ese momento no quería ni acordarse de su prima, se giró y le dio la espalda. Pasó una hora más y seguían sin escribirse más mensajes.

Tenían las piernas entumecidas y les dolía la espalda y el costado por la contorsionada posición, además la tensa situación les hacía estar aún peor. El alguacil no se había movido de su sitio y cabeceaba en la silla pero estaba eternamente vigilante. Lily se estaba planteando la idea de salir, ya estaba amaneciendo y seguramente estarían todos preocupados en su sala común, rió al recordar cuando había bailado y cantado...Ojalá pudiera poner la canción...Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de la pelirroja ¡¡El móvil!! Podía haber avisado a sus amigos, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo derecho sin notar que la carta que había escrito esa mañana ya no estaba. Iba a mandar un mensaje cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

.- ¡Pero Huges! ¿Se puede saber que demonios hace aquí en medio de la noche? ¿Le gusta hacer picnics nocturnos? ¡Ya podría usted haber invitado!

.- No Directora, estoy esperando a que Potter y sus secuaces salgan de su escondrijo, les pillé pintando de rojo y amarillo los pasillos de las mazmorras, alrededor de la puerta de la casa Slytherin.

.- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Por lo menos se dignan a pintar las paredes, ya que nosotros no tenemos presupuesto...

.-Pero directora, encima de esos colores estaba el lema "¡¡Gryffindor Rules!! Wraaauurrg!"

Lily ahogó una carcajada y Scorpius tembló a su lado, seguramente de rabia.

.- Bueno, bueno, si le sirve de consuelo, hace como que cuatro horas me encontré con el chico en un pasillo y ya me encargué de castigarlo, así que aquí no hay nadie.- dijo la peliverde.- No quiero pensar que usted está ya mayor para el cargo.

.- Pero directora, aquí hay alguien escondido, lo sé, lo presiento.

.- Váyase ya a dormir y deje de ver películas raras Huges, yo me encargaré de ver si hay alguien por aquí.- Lily intentaba aguantarse la risa, mientras Scorpius le daba codazos para que no hiciera ruido

.- Pe..Pero...- intentó protestar el hombre.

.- Ni Pero, ni manzano, a la camita.- Llevó al hombre a través de un pasillo.

.- Salgamos de aquí, de prisa.- dijo Lily, iba a levantarse y sin darse cuenta apretó los botones del móvil y quitó el modo "silencio" a modo "banshee", cuando Scorpius la volvió a agarrar.

.- Quédate aquí, esperemos un rato más.- La directora sonrió de lado y gritó:

.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?-voceó Amelia.- ¿Hola? Si hay alguien que salga.

Scorpius la apretó más, no la dejaría salir por nada del mundo.

.- Está bien, si no hay nadie, no pasará nada.- Amelia Darklake no era tonta y sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo, y empezó a marcar teclas, Scorpius cogió su teléfono y lo apago corriendo por si acaso, pero Lily no lo hizo estaba alelada etre los brazos del rubio..

.- Habéis firmado vuestra sentencia de muerte pequeños rebeldes...

Le dio al botoncito verde.

""_I love you, baby, And if it's quite alright,I need you, baby." _

Lily no fue consciente de cuando empezó a sonar su móvil solo supo que Scorpius empezó a forzajear con ella para quitárselo de la mano y que sin querer se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios que la hizo subir al cielo, pero él se apartó rápidamente y rodó hasta los pies de la directora fuera de su escondrijo que los miró con una mueca maliciosa.

**...................----------------------------.....................**

.- Te lo tienes bien merecido Lily.- dijo Albus que se había sentado a comer en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

.- Estábamos todos muy asustados, y más nos asustamos cuando Lorcan dijo que había dejado de estar contigo a las dos de la mañana.- Lyssander la miró con reproche.

.- Bueno amiga, por lo menos sacaste algo positivo de esto, ¿no? Pasaste toda una noche con Scorpius.-le susurró en el oído Lekane mientras la cogía de los hombros, y cuando Lily bajó la cabeza supo que iba a decir que algo malo había pasado.

.- Él y Rose están saliendo juntos, hoy...bueno ayer ella se lo pidió.- dijo Lily a su amiga en secreto, después alzó la cabeza.- Estaré castigada dos mes con el bebé que se cayó al agua oxigenada cuando era pequeño.

.- ¡Oye! Es mi amigo del que estamos hablando.-se quejó Albus divertido.- nunca se me había ocurrido un insulto tan original.

.- ¿Qué castigo os han inculcado?-Preguntó Rodrick mientras se llenaba el plato de más espaguetis.

.- A ir TODOS los jueves a limpiar el despacho de la directora.- dijo apenada.- James me ha dicho que es peor que irse al bosque prohibido con chuletas de ternera crudas.

Se levantaron para irse a sus clases, Albus se reunió con Rose, ya que Scorpius se había ido con Lorcan a comer fuera. Los cuatro amigos se fueron hacia su clase de pociones, iban todos en silencio cuando Rod preguntó.

.- ¿Quieres cambiar la canción del móvil?

.- Ahora que él está con rizitos sonrojados, siendo ella tu prima...

.- No chicos, no lo cambiaré.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Las mujeres Weasley smos perfectas para enamorarnos de personas imposibles.

.- Y los Potter sois más tercos que una mula.- Lyssander lo dijo con los mismos ojos soñadores que Luna utilizaba para decirle lo mismo a Ginny en sus años de colegio.

**En el lago....**

.- Bueno Scorp, me marcho a clases, tu deberías hacer lo mimo.- Lorcan se levantó y cogió su mochila.- No tengas vergüenza, no pasa nada Rose es tu amiga y no te va a comer.

.- Ya lo se...- sonrió el rubio.- A veces pienso que tienes la madurez de un tio de veinte años.

.- Veintiocho para ser exactos.- rió.- Hasta luego escorpión.

.- ¡Adios!

Cuando se quedó solo sacó de su cartera una carta arrugada, la que encontró en el pasillo aquella noche que volvía de ver a sus padres del despacho de la Directora. Sonrió al ver el magnífico dibujo de un Cola Plateada de frente, sin duda la pintura era buena, pero faltaba que la pulieran un poco. Tomó el papel en el cual venía la carta de amor más bonita que había leído nunca, y deseó que fuera para él.

No se mencionaba el nombre del chico, pero ella firmaba como Luna y el no conocía a nadie con ese nombre en Hogwarts, ¿o tal vez si?

.-----------------.----------------.

Hogwarts muggle, jajajaa, la tecnología punta con móviles e iPod, no sería de extrañar :D.

Siento mucho muchísimo la demora...de verdad...lo SIENTO TT_TT

Bueno Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado mucho escribirlo T.T y ojalá no las haya decepcionado!, ya me he puesto a escribir el segundo capítulo que tratará sobre el castigo :D ojalá les guste, un besito

Los reviews son buenos para la salud

:D


End file.
